A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine.
One type of epicyclical gear assembly includes a carrier supporting multiple intermediate gears such as star or planet gears. The intermediate gears intermesh with a centrally located sun gear and a ring gear circumscribes the intermediate gears. A torque frame is used to support the carrier relative to another structure that may be fixed or rotating. A connection between the torque frame and carrier provides for the transmission of torque and is designed to endure the mechanical stress and strains encountered during operation. However, the larger the connection features, the less space is available for the intermediate gears. Moreover, the carrier and torque frame also contribute to the overall structural weight of the gear assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop improved connection features to provide the desired mechanical and durability properties while providing increased space for gears of the gear assembly.